UBH "1868 Super Mag"
UBH "1868 Super Mag" Origins The infamously powerful Super Mag is one of the earliest pump action shotguns ever to be produced, and had the longest official production run of any shotgun on the market, surpassed in time-frame only by the Browning Auto-5. Based on the early "slide-action" patents in the 1850's, the Super Mag was designed in 1866 as a potential weapon for safari hunters. As a result, from the ground up, it was exceedingly powerful. It was designed specifically to use 3-1/2" all-brass slugs, giving it enough firepower to take down large animals at short to medium ranges, and medium or small game much further. Production began in late 1868, and continued all the way up until the company's bankruptcy in the mid 1950's. There are still copies of this weapon cropping up occasionally, and even many original models are still in circulation on the market. First Challenge During WWI, Sweden came under increasing duress by Germany, straining their policy of neutrality. They seemingly swayed between the Allied and Axis powers, and supplied either side as the war progressed. Some of these supplies included some weapons, most prominently in 1917 after the U.S. entered the war. The U.S. issued shotguns, but were short on supply, and though the famous M1897 "Trench Gun" was the primarily used model, several others were purchased and issued as stopgaps until Trench Gun production could catch up to the sudden demand. One such stopgap was the 1868, ordered from Sweden because it had very similar features to the M1897, such as the lack of a trigger disconnector. Many models were modified with a short barrel and a heat shield, and sent down the supply lines, where they eventually returned to Europe in the trenches. During their use in WWI, it was discovered that it had issues when fed with paper or newer plastic shotshells, especially if they were standard length and not the 3-1/2" super mag shells it had been designed for. Otherwise, it was wonderfully effective, as even the stubby barrel gave 00 buckshot an effective range of almost 25 meters. It was also functional with minor gunking on the internals, but practically, it was difficult to pump when dirty. It was also heavy compared to its comrades on the battlefield. Another interesting feature is, thanks to the unique loading mechanism, the ejection port is also where the weapon is loaded, and it found favour because shells were ejected outwards and very high upwards instead of straight or down. This kept the shell from bouncing off the trench walls back at the shooter, or from dropping on their foot. Being a close range weapon, the fact it gave away one's position was a marginal issue. By using standard 2-3/4" shells, an additional shell could even be loaded in the tube, though this wasn't recommended and often caused malfunctions. Second Wind After the war, the loading elevator was slightly modified, given room for larger tolerances, allowing it to feed modern paper and plastic shotshells more reliably. Finland purchased and used many of them during the Winter and Continuation Wars, and the United States sent many of their stock for the modification, where they then saw service in both theatres, and even Africa by the French, where it was rightly home. Fate and Legacy After UBH's downfall in the mid 1950's, production of all their weapons completely ceased, with no official licenses or rights being passed around when the company went flump. The only thing that survives them are the patents being bought and copied for other weapons, and modern industries such as SSI who hold their assets. Of course, this did nothing to stall the fame - and infamy - of the 1868, which was for a time the oldest and longest-lasting firearm in continuous production and especially in military service. It was powerful, effective, and though not nearly as widespread as more famous weapons, it became something of a symbol among those who had used one or seen it in action. To date, many 1868 Safari shotguns can still be found in circulation, and even the occasional Trench crops up from a collector or auction house. The original brass-only models are all but nonexistant outside of museums and large private collections. And every single one of them still works like a charm. Specifications Cartridge: 3-1/2" 12 gauge shotshell Magazine: 4+1 tubular (5+1 using 2-3/4" shells) Action: Slide action Length: * Safari: 110.5 cm (~44 inches) * Trench: 96.5 cm (38 inches) Barrel Length: * Safari: 53 cm (~21 inches) * Trench: 40.5 cm (16 inches) Weight: * Safari: 4.6 kg (~10 lbs) empty --- 5 kg (11 lbs) loaded * Trench: 4.4 kg (9.7 lbs) empty --- 4.8 kg (~10.6 lbs) loaded Designed by Under Berget Hantverk 3D Models Yay! More! I gave my friend the pick, and honestly I would've liked the Safari more, but he liked the Trench. Even though he had to grasp that a heat shield wasn't just a thin, holed ridge over the barrel with buttered fingers. Category:Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Guns Category:World War 2 Category:World War 1